


Move to the City With Me

by morganscanary



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), JATP, M/M, Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganscanary/pseuds/morganscanary
Summary: William Covington lived in the country his entire life. He lives with his father and his younger sibling, Daisy, on a farm in Divide, Colorado. Willie enjoys riding horses and hanging out with his best friend, Dante who lives next door. One day, Dante informed Willie that he was moving to Phoenix, Arizona. With this news, Willie was heartbroken. Once Dante and his family moved, a new family moved in. After Willie's father forces him to meet the new neighbors, he grows a strong bond with the boy that is his age, Alex. As the boys finish up their senior year some tough challenges arrive. Can they face them together?
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Willex - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Move to the City With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm creating a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/539W9gPVGRY47KRfYyI9jQ?si=qoVbe8D7S3yGHmZQFrSHrg) for this story also 2367 words?? haha. None of my chapters have ever been that long. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and sorry if my horse terminology is wrong, I haven't taken horse lessons since I was like seven. I hope to get back to that though because it is so much fun. Have a great day and I love you all!! xx, Izzy

William Covington lived in the country his entire life. He lived with his father and his younger sibling, Daisy, on a farm in Divide, Colorado. Willie enjoyed riding horses or hanging out with his best friend, Dante who lived next door. One day, Dante informed Willie that he was moving to Phoenix, Arizona and Willie was heartbroken. Dante moved out, Willie said his final goodbyes, and the new people moved in. Willie didn’t want to meet the new neighbors but his father was forcing him to.  
“Dad,” Willie whined. “Why do I have to meet them?”  
“Because William, I said so and their son is your age,” Caleb said, pulling the brownies out of the oven and setting them on the stove to cool. “Now go get dressed,” Caleb took off the oven mitts. “You’ve been wearing the same thing for days. You too, Daisy.”  
“Okay!” She replied happily, going down the hallway to their room.  
“See, your sibling is happy. Why aren’t you?”  
“Because her best friend didn’t just move over seven hundred miles away.”  
“Right and I’m sorry but this gives you the opportunity to make a new friend.”  
“I don’t want a new friend.” Willie stormed off to his room and slammed the door.  
Willie fell on his back onto his bed. His room was a good size. There was a dresser next to the door and a closet on the opposite wall from his bed. There were two windows in his room. One above his bed and the other on the wall across from the door. He had to keep them shut a lot because of the constant hail in the summer and then the snow in the winter. Posters covered the majority of his walls. Willie’s favorite was probably the Taylor Swift one. She was his favorite singer and he often had dance parties in his room while watching the Reputation Stadium Tour or just whenever. Another thing that he loved was the fact that their house was on the backside of Pikes Peak and you could see it from his window. Willie often rode his horse, Sunny, and would marvel at how the snow on Pikes Peak glistened in the sun. It never got old.  
“We’re leaving in five minutes!” Caleb yelled.  
Willie quickly got up and threw on some clothes. It was summer but it was still a bit cool. The temperature was in the fifties so Willie threw on some shorts and a shirt, putting on his evermore sweatshirt over it. He grabbed his phone off his desk and walked out of his room. His father was in the kitchen plating the brownies.  
“Hey. I’m sorry about earlier.” Willie mumbled.  
“It’s okay, William. I know you miss Dante.”  
Daisy came walking out of their room.  
“That’s where my folklore hoodie went, you clothing stealer!” Willie exclaimed as he saw Daisy wearing his green folklore hoodie.  
“Whatever.” She said, heading down the stairs to the door.  
Willie and Caleb followed and they walked across the dirt road to the new neighbor’s house aka Dante’s old house.  
Daisy excitedly knocked on the red door leading into the house. After a few moments, a tall woman walked to the door and opened it.  
“Why hello!” She said happily.  
“Hi! You must be Alice?” Caleb said smiling. “We’re your neighbors from across the street and we just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood!”  
“Oh my- thank you so much. Come on in.” She said, ushering them inside.  
“These are also for you,” Caleb said, handing the plate of brownies to Alice.  
“Wow. Brownies are my favorite. Thank you.” She seemed a little too peppy for Willie’s liking but he barely knew her so he kept going.  
“ALEXANDER! ELLA!” She shouted. “We have company!”  
A girl came from downstairs. She looked about Daisy’s age. She had dirty blonde hair and a jean jacket on that looked a little too big for her. She was pretty tall and was looking down at her phone. A boy appeared from the hallway. He immediately caught Willie’s eye. He had blonde hair and was wearing a pink hoodie. He had on jeans and white socks.  
“There you two are. There are our neighbors.” Alice gestured to the family.  
“Hey. I’m Caleb and these are my kids, Willie and Daisy.” Willie and Daisy waved.  
“Well, I’m Ella and this is-”  
“Alex…” Alex finished, looking up and meeting Willie’s eyes. “Hi…”  
“Hey.” Willie chuckled.  
“Why don’t you kids go hang out while I talk to Mr. Covington and wait for your father to get home.”  
Alex and Ella nodded and led Willie and Daisy to their separate rooms.  
Willie walked into Alex’s room and it was almost completely unpacked. “Wow. Didn’t you guys just move in?” Willie giggled. He was trying to be nice to Alex because, truthfully, he was cute. Maybe he could get along with him?  
“Yeah,” Alex mumbled. “I just hate when things are a mess.”  
“Heh. I’m the same way.” Willie looked around as Alex sat on his bed. Alex wasn’t much of a talker. “You play?” Willie gestured to Alex’s electric drum kit that was in pieces in the corner.  
“Oh, yeah. That’s how I get all my stress and anxiety out. I was actually in a band back home.”  
“Dude, that’s so cool.”  
“Yeah,” Alex rubbed his arm, shyly. “I’m just waiting for my dad to put it back together. I’m not really the handy one of the family.”  
“Do you have the tools and instructions? I can put it together with your help… if that’s okay? We can get to know each other while doing that. This town is deserted and you’re not really gonna find anyone else our age. What do ya say?”  
A small smile formed on Alex’s face as he got off his bed and headed over to where Willie was.  
“Here’s the tools and instructions,” Alex said, pouring out the tools and booklet from a zip lock bag. He knelt beside Willie and the two got to work.  
As they put together the drum kit, they got to know each other better and Willie taught Alex how to put it together.  
“Now we just plug it in…” Willie plugged the masted cord into the wall socket and Alex pressed the on button. The screen turned on and Alex grabbed his drum sticks, hitting the snare drum. The drum made a quiet sound so Alex turned up the volume so he could hear the drum better.  
“Thank you so much! It was going to take my dad forever to get that put together.” Alex smiled.  
“Of course. I’ve had to put some stuff back together in the barn and in the stable so I’ve learned.”  
“Stable? Like horses?” Alex set down his drum sticks and looked very intrigued.  
“Yeah. I have a horse named Sunny.”  
At this, Alex’s jaw dropped and he shot up. Willie was confused. He’d never seen someone get this excited over a horse. Dante never wanted to ride horses with Willie. He only ever rode by himself or raced with his sister and dad.  
“Can I see?” Alex was practically jumping out of his skin.  
“Sure. You wanna go now?”  
“Yes please!”  
Alex slid on his shoes and they headed to the kitchen where Caleb, Alice, and now Alex’s dad were standing.  
“Hey. We’re going to go see the horses.” Willie said.  
“Okay! You boys are careful.” Alice said.  
“We will!” Alex concluded as they walked out the door.  
They crossed the dirt road and walked toward the stable. There were four beautiful horses lined up in stalls inside.  
“Ugh. I forgot how bad it smells in stables.” Alex giggled, holding his nose.  
“You get used to it but it doesn’t usually smell this bad. Daisy’s been behind on schedule.” Willie chuckled.  
“How old is she?”  
“Sixteen? Why? Do you think my sister’s cute or something?” Willie laughed, turning and walking backwards, wiggling his eyebrows at Alex.  
“Wha- no. Ew. I just wanted to know how old she was compared to my sister. And between you and me… can you keep a secret?”  
Willie stopped and held out his pinky. “Yes.”  
Alex took Willie’s pinky. “I’m gay so no I wouldn’t want to be with your sister. I barely even know her. Also, you can’t tell my parents because they’re super religious and they’d kick me out.” Alex let out a deep breath.  
“Can I tell you a secret…” Willie whispered. “Well, technically it’s not a secret but… I’m gay too. So no worries there.” Willie winked and turned back around, walking towards the horses but Alex didn’t follow. He just stood there. Willie looked over his shoulder.  
“You coming, ponyboy?” Willie giggled. Alex looked up and ran towards Willie.  
“So- so you’re gay and your family doesn’t care?”  
“Yup. Although my mom doesn’t know, I haven’t seen her since I was seven. She left so it’s just my dad, sibling, and I.”  
“I wish I had that. I- I mean my family accepting me. I love my mom except for the whole super religious part.”  
Willie grabbed a saddle and a blanket. “You wanna ride?”  
Alex nodded his head excitedly.  
“Okay. Grab a blanket, saddle… oh, and a helmet. Safety first!”  
Willie set down his stuff and opened Sunny’s stall door. He grabbed her reins and led her out of the stall.  
“This is Sunny,” Willie said, placing the reins on a hook on the wall while he went to get a horse for Alex. “That’s Daisy’s horse, Mickey and my dad’s horse, Prince. This horse is my second horse, Mer and no I didn’t name her that because she is female. It’s spelled M-E-R not M-A-R-E and it’s after Meredith Swift.” Willie explained.  
Alex just laughed. “Olivia is probably my favorite out of the three. I love when Taylor posts about her on Instagram.”  
Willie gasped. “YOU LISTEN TO TAYLOR, TOO?”  
“Yeah. I wanted to say something earlier when I saw your sweatshirt but I was too anxious to.”  
“Dude! We have to have Taylor Swift jam sessions together!” Willie exclaimed, pulling Mer out of her stall.  
Alex smiled.  
Willie took Mer over to where Sunny was and hooked her reins on the wall. “Okay. Do you know how to saddle a horse and all?”  
“Yes? I think I remember.”  
“If you need help, I’m right here. Oh, and remember, if you walk behind her, pat her thigh before walking so she knows you’re there and doesn’t kick you.”  
Alex nodded, grabbing the blanket and throwing it over Mer’s back.  
The two boys saddled up the horses and got ready. Alex put his helmet on and tried getting onto Mer but couldn’t get up. Willie threw his head back, laughing at Alex as he struggled to get on.  
“Hey! Come here and help me.”  
“Okay, okay.” Willie giggled.  
He walked over to Alex, helping him up. Alex grabbed Willie’s hand tightly and after he noticed that he quickly pulled it away, his face turning red. “Sorry.” He let out, quietly.  
“Hey. It’s fine.” Willie handed Alex the reins then went to get on his own horse. The two took the horses and headed into the empty area of land. The sun was setting and it was gorgeous how the pinks, purples, oranges, and blues mixed together.  
Alex was marvelling at the sunset when all of a sudden Willie shouted, “Race ya!” Running by on his horse. Alex still sat there. Now, he wasn’t staring at the sunset. He was staring at Willie. The way the sun hit him and his hair flowing behind him, he was gorgeous. Forget the sunset, Alex wanted to look at Willie.  
“Come on, Ponyboy!” Willie shouted, slowing down.  
Alex was pulled out of his daydreaming and he made a clicking noise, signalling the horse to go.  
Alex finally caught up to Willie and Sunny, trying to catch his breath. Willie was the one staring at the sunset now. Seeing him up close made him even more beautiful. His face was beautiful and Alex loved everything about him. He didn’t believe in love at first sight yet here he was.  
Willie must’ve caught Alex staring. “Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”  
Alex laughed, shaking his head. He looked down messing with the reins. “Sorry. You’re just really pretty in the sunlight.”  
“I know.”  
Alex rolled his eyes.  
“You’re not too bad yourself.”  
“Shut up.”  
“I won’t if you won’t accept the fact that you are cute.”  
“Are you trying to flirt with me?”  
“Maybe… but you also need to know that you are beautiful.” Willie turned his horse around and started heading back to the stable.  
Alex was stunned but quickly caught up to Willie instead of just sitting there and thinking about what just happened.  
“Why do you keep cliff-hanging our conversations like that?”  
“Because I can and I love cliffhangers. Plus you look adorable when you’re stunned or thinking and it’s funny.”  
“I hate you.”  
“Good to know. My new neighbor who I thought was becoming my friend is now my enemy.”  
“Okay fine, I like you but I hate it when you do that.”  
“Oooooo. You like me.” Willie wriggled his eyebrows again.  
“Stop doing that.” Alex laughed but tried to act serious.  
“I will never stop doing that. Now, how about another race.” Willie said, Sunny starting to canter and Alex tried to get Mer to catch up to them.  
“How do you do that?” Alex shouted and he just heard Willie’s faint laugh.  
Alex felt the wind in his hair and it was so freeing. They started to slow back down to a trot and made it to the stable.  
“Woahhh,” Willie said and the two horses slowed down.  
The boys slid off the horses and led them inside.  
“That was amazing. Thank you so much for letting me ride Mer.”  
“Of course. Actually, if you can be responsible, I can ask my dad if you could ride Mer whenever you wanted? Obviously not before sunrise and not after sunset, and you’d have to brush her and stuff but I’d be fine with it.”  
“Really? Thank you!” Alex gushed as he enveloped Willie into a hug.  
Willie chuckled.  
The two took the saddles and blankets off the horses and put them back in their stables. Willie showed Alex where the food was and they feed the horses.  
“Well, I should probably head home but this was fun thank you.” Alex handed Willie the helmet.  
“Absolutely. But before you go…” Willie walked over to Alex and smoothed down his hair. “Didn’t want you going home with your hair messed up.”  
Alex laughed. “There. Perfect, like you.”  
Willie put his hand down. Alex started to step forward but Willie looked down.  
“Um… you should probably get home before your parents send out a search party.”  
“Yeah. Yeah… um thank you again. I’ll see you around.”  
Willie nodded. "See ya."


End file.
